nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Social Democratic Party
The Social Democratic Party of Lovia, commonly referred to as the SDP, was a Lovian left-wing political party associated with social democracy and progressive enviromentalism. The SDP was more evolutionary instead of revolutionary. It was a successor to Walden, Lovia's environmentalist party. History See also: History of Walden The SDP orgins come from the Walden Libertarian Party founded in 2009. It was a social ecological party with libertarian ideals. By 2011, Walden had lost many members and was down to only three, of which Abrahams was the most active. Abrahams, who identified as a social-democrat, wanted to transform Walden into a "red-and-green" party. In April of 2011, the SDP was founded as Walden's successor, a party which encompassed social democratic and environmentalist ideologies. In December of 2011 the part merged with the Working Families Party and the Socialist Progressive Party to form the Labour Party, wanting to form a more united leftist front following the retirement of Yuri Medvedev from politics. The new party finished in first place in the 2012 Federal elections. Youth Movement The SDP Youth was a youth movement associated with the SDP and the left-wing. The chair-women of the SDP Youth was Sophie Thomassen. Party Policies The SDP's policies were mainly geared toward more government support to the people through services. It was a major proponent to a medicare system like the one in Canada or Great Britain. Social Services and Welfare * Government funding of and accesible medical system and patient treatment through a medicare plan * Government-subsidized education in schools and partial subsidizing of universities, to make them more accessible to people * Introduction of a welfare program to help those in need * Creating programs to assist people in finding jobs * Creating social security and other programs to protect people's pensions Civil Rights * Ending discrimination towards people of racial and cultural minorities * Making the Oceana language a second national language to ensure it does not die out * Give equal rights and opportunities to both men and women * Allowing for the creation of workers unions Internal and External Politics * A Proportional-Representative voting system, with separate elections for congress and the Prime minister * Giving more political power to the states, so they cane better and more effectively assist their citizens * Giving assistance to states such as Oceana to help promote their local cultures and customs to the rest of Lovia and the world * Making the King's power more symbolic * Creation of a chain of command for the Prime Minister * Making Lovia a key mediator in international affairs, to promote peace * Maintaining neutrality in global conflicts as long as they do not adversely affect Lovia * Allow more immigration to Lovia, as long as all immigrants observe the basic Lovian norms Law * Make the Supreme Court more democratic and just by having two or three judges not involved in politics * Allow appeals for legal decisions * Simplify Lovian law Environment * Give incentives to companies which produce environmentally friendly goods/services * Finance green energy projects Economy * Create a Lovian currency ✓ * Have a national bank * Taxing non ecology-friendly goods and services * Taxing tobacco and alcohol * Give incentives for companies that use more Lovian raw materials, manufacturing, production and labor * Supporting a free economy with enough regulation to ensure it does not collapse * Progressive Taxation Former members Members when the SDP was merged * Justin Abrahams - chairman of the SDP and member of its predecessor, Walden *Sakalír Kelmný - vice-chairman and head of advertising *Annabelle Mayer *Judy Almore *Milton Dugand *Sophie Thomassen - chairwoman of SDP Youth *Clara Abrahams *Andrew Glücksburg-Ramsley *Lindsay Mansell *Thomas R. Wang *Brian Harbottle *Edward Carew *Anders Haness Members before the SDP was merged *Jhon Lewis - former vice-chairman Advertising Redrose.png Rr.jpg VOTE SDP.png STAND OUT.png sdp-rally-oceana.png For advertising, the SDP used simple but effective designs. They employed several tactics, such as using a simple red background for photos, and frequent usage of the red rose, the symbol for Social Democracy. Category:Politics Category:SDP Category:Former political party